Ex Hoc Mundo Quest
The Ex Hoc Mundo Quest '''is an activity that players are able to do in the game. It is an extremely tough quest to do, as it requires players to visit many secret locations. If done correctly, players are awarded the '''Ex Hoc Mundo '''badge and the Starry Camo. All steps must be done within one server, or the quest will be reset when the player rejoins. Things that will make the quest easier * Something fast to get you to each button (see walkthrough). Examples: Lamborghini Huracan, Bugatti Veyron... But a Cayman GT4 will also do the job. * An off-road vehicle will also help. The Dodge Ram 3500 and the Hummer can be used, but the ATV is not suitable because it can topple over easily. It is also suggested to get higher ride height and a better engine as well, because you will be going up and down the Viridian Mountain (currently working on a name but it's the big one). *SEE BELOW FOR DETAILS* * Click here for my recommended tips for vehicle tuning options to make make the quest easier. Walkthrough In order to get the badge, you must first ensure that they have acquired the three Domini, which can be found in secret locations around the map. After choosing a server to complete the quest on, players must first get the Virgam Pascha Ovo, regardless if they already have it in their inventory*'. There seems to be a glitch where the following steps cannot be completed if the Virgam Pascha Ovo is not acquired again. '*If you are struggling to get down the hole, try having your phone out since it weighs you down.' After acquiring the sword, 5 different colored buttons will appear throughout the map. Players must go around pressing these buttons (right Click) once. The button will turn black if done right. The location of each button is below: *The red button is on top of the Radio Tower * The purple button is on the framework of the building right next to the Tower Crane * The green button is on a rock located on top of Viridian Mountain (currently working on a name but it's the big one) * The navy blue button is accessible by going down the stairs at the end of the pier .]] * The yellow button is inside a crimson container at the Shipping Yard at the dead end with a jumping ramp to the sea. The button is considered pressed once it turns black. 'Note: There seems to be a glitch going around where not all buttons are appearing. If they don't appear, please join another server and try the quest again.' In order to complete the quest, players must navigate to Seaside Hill, where on top, there will be a hole with a ladder going down into a small cavern. The ladder ends on a small walkway, leading players to a small platform with a light beam in the middle and five men seated around it, with three of the men in the middle headless. 'Note: The lava deals damage, so be careful when entering the cave!''' This is the puzzle stage. Players must put the correct Dominus on the headless men. The order of the Domini are as follows: Azureus on the man on the far left, Viride on the man in the middle, and Aurum on the man on the far right. After all the Domini are on their heads, players can pull out the water sword and place it in the center beam. This will trigger a bright light on a small extended platform behind the five men. When players go through, they will be teleported to somewhere "out of this world". They are awarded the Ex Hoc Mundo badge and the starry camo, and must reset to get back to Bloxywood. Trivia * Ex Hoc Mundo means "Out of this world" * The red Tesla Roadster on the moon is a reference to Elon Musk's Roadster that is on the moon, and is looping the same music. ]] ]] Category:Easter Eggs Category:Badges